Tsunade's Apprentice
by curve-goddess
Summary: What if sakura was the one trained by jiraiya? what if nobody trained naruto after the chunin exams.? what if tsunade saw this and wanted to help? this is a yaoi so if you dont like it don't read. sakura bashing.this story will be slash/yaoi medic!naruto
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: different fate**

How could they betray me again? I though team 7 was going to be my chance at a real family Now, like everyone else the just prove to me how gullible and stupid i am. Kakashi the leader and teacher of team 7 spoke of team work but never even tried to teach anyone but the precious Uchiha. Sasuke the genius of the team never tried to pretend that we meant something to him at least but you would think after you spend half you life alone that someone might possibly understand. And then there was Sakura who was once the weakest in the group had somehow managed to "persuade" the toad sennin to take her on as an apprentice leaving me without a teacher or anyone who would care... What else can i do but train? I can't be a burden to Sakura when she tries to bring back Sasuke.

You would think that after a life of being hurt by people it wouldn't come as a surprise and you usually be right but aster someone spends there time telling you they can be trusted it can make you drop your guard.

"Fuck" i hissed as the kunai stopped spinning in my hands and i felt it puncture skin. I looked at the kunai lying in my bloody hands and tried to remember why i was doing this. And at the back of my mind i could hear Kakashi telling me that i needed better control to be taught with Sakura and Sasuke.

"I (sigh) Just need to master this technique" muttered Naruto as he stopped to clear his head trying to concentrate on the right ratio of physical and spiritual energy and the kunai started to slowly rise and spin getting faster.

Half an hour later after finally mastering the exercise i laughed as i thought of how much my life had changed since the chunin exams, i'm training alone, again. But who really cared? Who wanted to train him? Who didn't hate him? Kakashi thought i was a complete idiot and apparently, too dumb to understand the difference between liking someone and hating them. The later of the two was probably the reason since i met the man i could tell he hated me Gaara once made a joke that Kakashi probably taught Sasuke the chidori to kill me.

When Sakura finally did introduce me to Jaraiya the first thing that struck me was he had his hand on her lower back and kept whispering things that made her look like a tomato and all that came to mind was the little slut was fuck a paedophile, she was obviously lying when she said that she managed to frighten an old man into training her, it was quite clear what he was receiving for the training.

It was hard to believe that the great Uzumaki Naruto who beat a junken prodigy was being denied training. I watched as my hinds healed themselves i got up wondering what i would do while Sasuke was still in the hospital and Sakura was away on a mission.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun what are you doing out so late." I turn to see Neji walking towards me with TenTen and couldn't help but smile what might be my only really friends.

"Hey guys i was just heading out to the hospital to check on how Sasuke was doing. What about you guys." TenTen seemed oblivious to how i was feeling but Neji's eyes narrowed slightly but let the false happy tone slide.

"We were just going to check on how lee was going. Do you mind if we walk with you?" it always annoyed me how formal he was but then again he did come from a noble family.

"Yeah sure and thanks guys for getting those chakra control scrolls. I was just wondering what i should do while team 7 is out of commission. I'm being compensated for it but i would like to do something during the weight any ideas?" they howl of team ten new about my tenant and new it was unlikely i could get a job working with civilians.

"Well Neji gave you those scrolls a week ago so how many exercises have your mastered?" it wasn't unlike Tenten to be curious.

"All of them, i just finished the last one and i'm thinking about combining it with water walking." I heard Neji chuckle something about most surprising knuckle headed ninja and gave a little mock punch.

"Well why don't you volunteer at the hospital? None of the doctors hate you and the exercise you learned was at a jonin level control and with your chakra reserve you could be one of the best medical ninjas like Tsunade." As she said this little harts appeared in her eyes, and she started talking about all her achievements. The next thing Neji said had them running to the hospital.

"dike." Tenten snapped out of her day dream and took out a senbon.

***

After 5 minutes they reached the hospital with only a few senbon in a couple of uncomfortable places and made their way to the front desk. The sectary was new and as her eyes ran over me i could tell she already hated me, her eyes swept over Tenten and lingered on Neji which for some reason.

"Hello i was wondering if i could talk to yuuhi Suki." She somehow managed to tear her eyes away from the Hyuuga and back to me without looking to put out.

"I'm sorry but she's in a conference and doesn't want to be disturbed." All was said with the fakest smile."

"It's ok Orihime-san i would be happy to speak to my favourite client." Suki look like a near copy to her sister Kurenai the only real different was the fact that her hair was a pale gold colour.

"Naru-kun why don't you and your friends come to my office and discuss what it is you need." All this was said professional with a hint warmth behind it and slight smile. As we entered her office i was shocked by the amount of things in the office but what shocked him was the pictures of him Kurenai and Suki.

"O.k. Naru-kun what is it you would like to discuss." The professional edge was gone and the playful teasing tone was left.

"Suki-chan i was wondering if i could volunteer here at the hospital and maybe when my team is fully formed again i could enter the medical ninja program." she walked over to the cabinet and pulled the team 7 file.

"Naru-kun it says here that Sakura would be best for the program not only that but it say that you have very poor chakra control which is the bases of hi-jutsu. Kakashi has stated that you are one being trained for frontal assault" Her crimson eyes looked me over trying to figure out what i was thinking when Neji spoke up.

"Actually yuuhi-san it is Sakura who is being train for frontal assault by Jaraiya of the sennin. Also, Naruto was able to learn a jonin level chakra control exercise in less than a week." Her eyes widened at the implications of this. If this was true Naruto always had the potential for good chakra control but was never taught which meant his education was being sabotaged. Reaching under her desk she pulled out to kunai.

"Naru i would like you to use the kunai spinning technique please." She placed them on my hands and i slowly but steadily increased the amount of chakra until it was one inch above my palm and slowly rotating.

"Near perfect control it seems and with the amount of chakra you have its amazing you could be one of the most talented medical ninja this village has ever had. O.k. I'll make you schedule for your rounds in the hospital you will be learning bed side manor and the hospital protocol then if everything checks out you will be entered in to the program." As she said this she was also writing something down.

"Naru this is the list of books you will have to read and i will personally quiz you on them and if i may ask what has Kakashi taught you?" the atmosphere in the room went from happy and warm to tense and cold and funny enough it wasn't coming from Naruto.

"Tree walking." i muttered under my breath.

"And" her eyes were slightly narrowed.

"that was it he said i needed better chakra control but never taught me anything but tree walking and i had to learn water walking by myself." She closed her eyes and took three deep breaths and slowly opened to see the three genin look at her like some new project. She handed over the paper and left the room with thoughts of sterilizing a certain scarecrow.

Schedule

_

* * *

8:00-9:00 : change bedpans and sheets._

_10:00-11:00: checks on non-critical patients._

_12:00-2:00: _ _study on the human body and functions._

After exiting the office finally a little better we went to visit lee who was at the time asleep and Tenten made her exit.

"Naruto i was wondering if you weren't doing anything would you mind coming to get some tea with me." I turned to see Neji with a slight blush on his cheeks and realised that he was being asked out on a date. By a boy.

"Neji are you asking me out?" while i don't have a lot of experience in these maters it was hard to miss a clear invitation. He took a deep breath and seemed to remember his Hyuuga training.

"Yes Naruto I've had these feeling since the chunin exams and wish to see if anything can come from a relationship." I had to stifle a small snicker at the formal words and decided to play it call.

"Well of curse I'll go with you i couldn't turn down a generous offer like that and obviously your paying." I watched as the words sink in and he grabbed my hand and we left the hospital.

"We of course the man always pays." Running away from an enraged blond.

(Ramen stand)

"Hey old man can i have a Naruto special." Amye and her father turned around to see Naruto and another older boy standing next to him. The boy had long brown hair tied into a loosely down his back his skin was like pale cream but his most fascinating feature was his pale pupil less eyes.

"Hey Naruto who's your friend?" Teuchi tried to hide it but after years of seeing Naruto as a son he couldn't help but be a bit over protective.

"Oh this is Neji Hyuuga he just asked me out on a date and i said yes." To say they were both shocked was the understatement of the year.

"I thought you like Sakura-san?" the truth was Teuchi didn't mind that Naruto like boys but he remembered how boys Neji's age where.

"Well let's just say I've been given a rude awakening." Teuchi might not have understood the remark but he understood the dark look coming from both boys but was most surprised by his own daughter's outburst.

"Naruto thank god you finally figured out how cheap she was. I heard that boy with the dog say that he did things with her against a tree." A blush slowly showed as she realised what she just said.

"Gomenai." And both boys burst out laughing and started making small talk.

"So Naru-chan you look different." Naruto frowned and then realised what it was.

"Oh i'm growing my hair out but i'm not sure how long." Both Teuchi and Amye laughed as they saw Neji not so subtlety bring his arm around his shoulder and slowly towards his waist.

_It's been a long time since i saw Naru-chan smile and talk like this it's almost like old times. Amye thought to herself._

"o.k. nee-chan, old man i'm going to take Neji to my favourite place in the hole of Konoha!" for once when he smile it wasn't that stupid fake smile but a beautiful curious smile that they thought had disappeared in his youth.

Neji paid for the food and they slowly made their way to the hokage monument while Neji's arm around his waist whispering things as they climbed to the top of the monument. As Neji layered down on the fourths head he pulled Naruto to straddle his hips.

"I've liked you a long time Naru-chan and i'm just glad that you feel you can be yourself around me." He caress Narutos cheek and lowered his face feeling Narutos warm breath his tongue snakes out asking for acceptance. His lips hesitate for a second as he lets him in the two tongues battle for dominance.

They both lay there looking at the same thing.

_Is this what it feels like to belong?_

"Neji i am yours for as long as you truly want me." There was something about the way he said it you could tell he wasn't certain why he was saying it.

"Then we shall be together for the rest of our days for i will want no other." They both knew the words the spoke had changed their lives for the better.

****one month later***

It had been one month since that night on the hokage monument and Naruto and Neji were practically in separable but for some reason the only person that had figured it out was Tenten.

"naruuu-chan why does the Uchiha get all the attention." Over the last month Narutos appearance had drastically changed his hair now brushed his shoulder and was a lot smoother, his hai-tai hung around his neck. But the most important feature was that he got rid of his "kill me now orange jumpsuit" with a simple black shorts and a fishnet shirt.

"Well Nej-kun when you get hurt we can play doctors and nurses then." He was just about to crawl onto his lap when an ungodly sound went through the hospital.

"Shit the banshee is back better finish the check up so i can give her some news." 5 minutes later and he was just finishing up when the pink bitch came through followed by a tall bust blond. Even a civilian could tell she was a ninja just by the way she sized everyone up in the room.

"What the hell are you doing in hear dobe aren't you support to be hiding under a rock some were." Tsunade watch as Neji's grip on the chair she was getting tired of the flat chest baka honestly what kind of girl travels by herself with a known pervert.

"Shut it surfboard (joke about both her forehead and chest) gaki can you tell me your report on the patient." Although she already knew the diagnosis she wanted to see how the medics of Konoha were developing. Something about the blonds smile put her at ease and reminded her of her little brother.

"Sure oba-chan the patient is Uchiha Sasuke suffered a broken wrist and is suffering from the adverse effect of a gen-jutsu. From the information i have gathered and my own theory i believe the gen-jutsu rewired the chakra path ways causing the illusion to continue. Basically it started off as itatchi's gen-jutsu and then became powered by Sasuke." Although none but Tsunade could see it Neji had a proud smile on his face while Sakura started sneering as soon as the blond opened his mouth.

"That has to be the stupidest idea i have ever heard. You're trying to say that my Sasuke-kun has trapped himself in that week illusion. Only a dobe like you could come up with a half ass answer like that you really ar-"if she hadn't been cut off by Tsunade the Neji would have sixty four palm the bitch.

"His diagnosis was correct as was his theory. Even some fully qualified medics would have found it impossible to find the cause of the comer. Can i please have your name and how long you've been in the medic program?" she smiled at the brat it's not every day potential like this came around.

"Uzumaki Naruto and i'm starting the program in two days for the past month I've just been a volunteer trying to familiarise myself with hospital procedure and protocol." Her eyes widened as she heard this was the same kid that both Jaraiya and surfboard were calling a waist of skin?"

"Please like he has the chakra control to be a med-nin its worst then that kid who always follows him around." For the first time since they entered the room Neji let his presence be known and the killing intent was enough to make her remember orichimaru.

"Actually while you were away with a sex deprived 51 year old Naru-chan was perfecting his chakra control and the head of the hospital wanted him in the program when he showed near perfect control." Sakura was seething while Tsunade thought of the implication.

_I may have finally found a true apprentice, one that could even master my strength and with that chakra reserve surpass me. If this kid is who i think he is then i'm going to have to make him regret missing a genius. _

"Neji-kun why are you visiting Sasuke-kun." It was obvious to everyone that she was trying to flirt with him but the next words blew the wind out of her sales. Neji's arm snaked around Narutos waist and whispered something that made him as red as the kyuubi herself while Neji had a thin trail of blood coming from his nose as he started nibbling Narutos ear.

"um yeah Naruto i would like you to pick two people that you believe would benefit from entering the medical program and meet me in my office." Naruto snapped out of his lust induced haze when he heard the stuttering.

"O.k. oba-chan." Naruto giggled slightly as Neji picked him up bridal style and left the room.

"They make suck a cute couple i wonder if they've told anyone yet." I turned to Sasuke and corrected the chakra network not before i caught a sneer coming from surfboards face.

"Cute that was the sickest thing i have ever seen who would have thought Neji would have stoop so low as to date a demon." As she said this sasuke's eyes snapped open and he screamed like the pink banshee it's self.

"A Hyuuga is dating my Naruto!!"

**30 minutes later**

Tsunade look around the room and was pleased with what she saw not only had he been able to get people interested in the program but he brought to that had the sufficient chakra control. Hyuuga Hinata already had a lot of control due to her taijutsu and with the Byakuya would make her one of the best med/combat ninja around. yamanaka Ino while she could never truly be effecting in a battle ground but the ability to keep you "information" alive longer meant more information and last but not least was Uzumaki Naruto the one with the most potential to not only act as a medic in a war crisis but he was the most likely to survive. His near perfect chakra control made him possible the only person in the world that could master my strength.

"Hyuuga-san, yamanaka-san you will both be entering into the medic program as part of a new experiment i have going." They both nodded dumbly and i was a little put out that they didn't even squeal.

"Uzumaki-san i am taking you on as my personal apprentice." The words had barley left my mouth as the blond gaki start jumping up and down.

'_Reminds me of me when i was that age' Tsunade thought as she watch the blond hugged the two girls.

* * *

_

_an: Naruto will be with Neji in this story but if you want to add any people vote for it. also, this is yaoi so if you don't like it don't read._


	2. The Team 7 Curse

AN: for anyone that would like to be my beta reader please message me. also, if you would like any questions answered please review.

**chapter 1: the team 7 curse**

"Team 7," Naruto sighed, looking at the team photo he always carried with him, and following Tsunade towards his new training spot. As he walked after his new mentor he mused that it was only last month he was struggling to find someone to teach him even the basics and know he was going to become apprentice to the legendary slug princess.

"Kid why are grinning like fox, don't you realise your tort- i mean training is about to begin." Tsunade hoped the little gaki didn't hear the slip up. Even though she didn't show it she had to admire the kid from having no chakra control to jonin level was unheard of in the history of Konoha another thing she was wary of was that the little shit seemed to fall victim to the curse of team 7 so to speak the forgotten student.

As they neared the Senju training centre Naruto couldn't help but think about what happened at the hospital with Sakura and Sasuke.

_**Flashback no jutsu**_

"_WH-what do you mean your dobe Sasuke-kun? You love me and your going to propose to me right?" the look on Sakura's face would have been comical if not for the glazed over almost crazy look in her eyes. It was just then that Naruto decided it time to see how Sasuke was doing as he entered the room the tension mounted even higher._

"_Oi dobe what's this I've been hearing about you and a Hyuuga sleeping together." The remark was biting and meant to hurt his feelings but he couldn't help but wonder if his mind suffered more under the genjutsu then expected._

"_Teme Neji and i are dating anyway i don't see what it has to do with you, the last thing i need is some stupid fanboy following me around trying to watch me get naked." At the end of his little tantrum Naruto was quite pleased with himself for using the right grammar after Iruka-sensei nearly beat it into his skull._

"_Shut up you demon tramp it's obvious you've been feeding poor Sasuke-kun aphrodisiac like you did to prank teachers with erasers. Know why don't you tell me where the antidote is so i can cure my fiancé and bare the new Uchiha and bring back the sharingan from the brink of extinction. I mean i'm the one who's being trained by a legendary sennin." The only thing going through Narutos mind was whether or not any sudden movements would cause her to attack. Though both of them could not see the dark look on sasuke's face they both knew she said the wrong thing._

"_Sakura fight me." The words were said without emotion and his hand was gripping the sheet._

"_Sasuke-kun i don't think you should try right now but as soon as you discharged we can spare and you can be as __rough__ as you like." Trying to put some extra purr in her voice, Naruto watched as sasuke's hand disappeared under the blanket and saw the muscles in his forearm tense._

"_Saku-"unsurprisingly he was interrupted by the now clearly rabid fangirl._

"_Shut up Naruto no baka you don't know what my Sasuke-kun needs nor are you able to mak-"the whistle through the air was the only sound as Sasuke swung the blade towards Sakura. Blood splattered over the white bed sheets._

_**End flashback no jutsu**_

"Hey gaki what you day dreaming about were about to start your training." Naruto was surprised to see that they were suddenly there.

"Oh i was just wondering why Ino and Hinata aren't here i mean we are going through the program together."

Shaking his head to try to clear his mind of his mentally disturbed team.

"See it didn't take that long kid," Tsunade said, then taking a kunai drawing it across her hand then placing it against the seal the gate opened.

"We weren't even waiting long. Come along kid this places is a legend maker." Looking at the compound Naruto saw the Senju clan symbol.

"Cool," Naruto stated.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "it is. Now come on. Let's get set up in one of the little houses first. We'll only be 'camping' in the main house, or everything there will slowly soak up the ability to impede time, and well, that would just be bad. After that, we'll begin your training. We should enter the main house at exactly midnight tonight, to expend our time perfectly."

"Great!" Naruto cheered trying to be excited "Let's get started!" Naruto made for the big house.

"Ah, ah, little house first, kid," Tsunade said, grabbing the back of his new cloths and directing him to the smaller house. It wouldn't take them a while to unpack and get everything set up.

The job that would have taken five hours was completed in only one thanks to Naruto's Shadow Clones which he had perfected during the chunin exams, Tsunade been astonished when he made a few hundred to help them out, without breaking a sweat. Tsunade got over it quickly and began to make plans on how Naruto could use the clones efficiently for his training.. And now they were done. Before either woman could warn him, Naruto dispelled all the clones at once. To their surprise, he didn't look like he was exhausted and didn't have any adverse effects.

"Damn. A shitload of chakra and a shitload of stamina. Alright kid," Tsunade said to the only Naruto left,

"Time to show us what Kakashi taught you. This should take a while."

"Not really oba-chan," Naruto said. Tsunade was surprised at the nickname, but let it slide in the face of the 'Not really' that he had said.

"What do you mean by that, gaki? Kakashi's a ninjutsu expert he taught the Uchiha kid his prized and his only original jutsu the Raikiri he must have taught you something."

"Tree walking," Naruto said.

"Tree walking?" Tsunade asked. Surely that couldn't be it.

"Yep."

"Gaki you have jonin level chakra control someone must have taught you?"

"Some of my friends gave me some scrolls but aside from that nothing." Tsunade couldn't believe it. Naruto appeared to be truly screwed when it came to his sensei's the kid was blessed that he wasn't Jaraiya.

**Jaraiya's personal house **

**Jaraiya was enjoying the massarge that his newest student was giving him at first he wasn't to sure about taking on a girl student but all his fears were laid to rest when she offered her virginity, he leaned in to kiss his student when he accidently sneezed in her face.**

"**ahchoo. Sorry someone must be talking about me." **

**Back with Tsunade and naruto **

"That's the only thing he's taught you? Hasn't he helped you out anymore than that?"

"Well, he keeps telling me that he need to help Sasuke prepare because he was fighting Gara," Naruto said, frowning. He knew that he wasn't taught as much as Sasuke and Sakura, but Tsunade seemed to be getting angry when it had always been like this.

"And what type of chakra control exercises have you taught yourself?" Tsunade said, gritting her teeth. Tsunade hadn't been this angry in years, not since she had been forced to carry the title legendary sennin, while Orochimaru and Jaraiya thought the title fitting she realized what it really was. A warning to all Konoha forces that he had beaten the best they had to offer.

"Water walking, kunai balancing, senbon balancing and grass balancing" Naruto listed off. Tsunade nodded and Naruto continued, "i haven't hared of the grass balancing one how does it work."

"well when you go from kunai to senbon balancing you have to adjust your chakra because of the size but when you use grass you have to adjust for weight, size and outside elements." Tsunade couldn't help but feel lucky she got the good student to pass her knowledge on to and do it justice.

"Did anyone train you for the chunin exams?"

"No" Naruto said. Tsunade let out a sound that could have been a half-growl/half-hiss. Naruto and gulped and backed away from the angry form of Tsunade.

"HATAKE I'M GONNA CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY SPOON" Tsunade yelled.

Tsunade was torn between the urge to suspending Kakashi's ninja licence and starting her apprentices training(she knew once she started on Kakashi she wasn't going to stop for a while). She restrained herself, mentally vowing to get even with Kakashi later. After using a quick summoning jutsu to bring a note to Shizune she turned back to Naruto.

"Alright kid, come here," Tsunade said. Naruto walked over to her and Shizune went inside. "I want you to mould your chakra." Naruto nodded, and complied quickly, still slightly scared of the older woman and moulded his chakra into the paper.

While Naruto moulded his chakra, Tsunade was surprise with the result the paper spilt in two, one half becoming wet the other crumpled.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing? Because you haven't said anything for the last five minutes and something tells me that's out of character." He barely had time to dodge the fist coming towards him and was even more startled when the fist created a creator.

"kid this trainings for real and if expect to be able to dish stuff like that out then you have to be able to take it."

During those five minutes Tsunade's mind was somewhere else remembering the last person she knew with three natural elemental chakras she never did manage to work out how used crystal jutsu, but the worst part is if Kakashi had tested him Naruto would have probably worked it out.

"Shit!" Tsunade exclaimed. Naruto was surprised, and flared his chakra.

"What is it oba-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, worriedly.

"Nothing, I mean, it's not wrong per say, but…" Tsunade trailed off.

"What isn't?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Never mind kid. Why don't you go see that delicious Hyuuga of yours i'm sure he'll help you relieve some stress?" Narutos face turned bright red and raced off to the Hyuuga district.

_Ten minutes latter _

"excuse me guard-san but i need to speak to Neji." The guard sneered down at him and was about to say something hateful when Hanabi took hold of his hand.

"when Uzumaki-san comes send him strait to Neji." Naruto still found it hard to believe that one small child could be so menacing.

"yes Hanabi-sama." She then took Naruto into another part of the compound it didn't have the same feeling of luxury and taken to a small room while it didn't have much in it everything was tidy, which is something he could appreciate.

"wait here Neji is just finishing Hinata's training." With that she left with after five minutes of looking around the room he laid back on Neji's futon.

"know this is a sight i could come home to and die a happy man." Naruto looked up to see Neji shirtless pale skin glistening with sweat with his famous and sexy smirk. Neji walked over to the bed and settled himself between his thighs.

"Be careful fate-boy it sounded like you just called me your soul mate." Since the genin exam Naruto had always remember Iruka's words the first time he failed so when he started dating Neji he had done just that and went straight to the book store a brought Ichi Ichi paradise yaoi edition.

"Maybe your just that i mean you where the only one that stopped me from losing myself." With those final words Neji leant forward and captured Narutos lips Neji ran his tongue gently over Narutos bottom lip. During this time Narutos tries to remember how they kiss in the books.

"Open up." Neji growls at Naruto who then allowed him while wrapping his legs around Neji's waist and grinding against Neji's obvious erection.

"Ne-Neji-san what a-are you doing to Na-Naruto-kun?" they both looked towards the door to see Hinata tears freely flowing from her eyes.

* * *

AN: please review im also looking for a beta so if your a beta reader or know any good ones message me.


	3. Cadaver

**Please ****review**

Chapter 2

"Open up." Neji growls at Naruto who then allowed him while wrapping his legs around Neji's waist and grinding against Neji's obvious erection.

"Ne-Neji-san what a-are you doing to Na-Naruto-kun?" they both looked towards the door to see Hinata tears freely flowing from her eyes.

Looking into Hinata's eyes Naruto couldn't help but feel like trash, out of all the mistakes he made he knew this would be the one he regretted the most. Some were in his apartment existed a list of all the things he had done wrong like not concentrating in class, not training his chakra control early on but this was his biggest mistake.

Contrary to popular belief he knew about her crush on him the only reason that he didn't attempt to tell her the truth was he didn't want to hurt her feelings and yes it was the cowards way out but that didn't mean it was any less true.

"I think I should leave for you two to discuss things." Neji said in an almost whisper and Naruto couldn't help but wonder how he ended up with such a coward as he watched Neji shuffle outside the room. Naruto took a deep breath, sat up strait patted the bed beside him.

"Na-Naruto-kun why was Neji-nisan attacking you and why didn't you fight back." all this was said while she cried and distorted the words. In truth Naruto would have normally laughed in her face but now wasn't the time for his silly jokes.

"Hinata me and Neji have been seeing each other for around two months it was him that helped me with my chakra control and to totally honest with you I've been attracted to him since I fought him in the chunin exams." when Hinata turned to him he nearly cringed at the sight of her eyes. In all the time he knew Hinata he never once realized how much she looked like Neji but the thing that truly set Neji apart from the other was his eyes, yes they showed how arrogant he was but when he thought nobody was looking you see the passion that he barely held in check, Hinata's looked blank uncaring.

"b-but Naruto-kun I th-thought you like Sakura." Hinata knew what she really wanted to say was girls and then 'persuade' him that she was the one for him but even now in the face of losing him forever she just couldn't be brave enough.

" I don't think I ever really loved Sakura she was an outsider and I thought we could be friends to perfectly honest Sakura put me off women." seeing the look in her eyes Naruto congratulated himself not only did he make Hinata see her intentions were not returned he also caused a shit load of trouble for Sakura.

"Na-Naruto-kun I would still like to be your friend, even if we cannot be together." the last part was said as a whisper he could tell he wasn't supposed to hear the last part so he just pretended to not hear it.

"Of course Hinata and we going to see each other all the time we are on the medic program together." With that he turned towards the door and left walking silently towards the exit of the compound.

"I know you there coward." Naruto said tiredly and carried on walking as Neji stepped out of the shadow and walked behind Naruto.

"What have I done to upset you? The only reason I left was I thought that it would be less embracing then if I was there." Even though his voice was one hundred percent sincere there was another reason he left the room and by the look on Narutos face he knew it to.

"I didn't want to be there when you told her that we were dating and that she didn't have a chance in hell with you, though I must say shifting the blame from us to Sakura was a nice touch nobody could deny that she could turn even Jaraiya gay." Naruto covered a snort as he left the compound he couldn't help but ask what was on both their minds.

"When will I see you again? I'm going to be meeting with Tsunade Sama at eight a.m. and you'll probably be with you team." Naruto felt Neji's arms wrap around waist and chin rest on his shoulder and couldn't help but feel comforted.

"I'll come and get you when you finish your training and maybe we can play doctors?" Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the innocence look on his face.

***8 o'clock the next morning***

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he made his way to the hospital not only was his ninja career finally progressing but his relationship with Neji was better than ever since they started dating two months ago he couldn't help but feel like something was try and tear them apart.

"Um…" Naruto began. "Sorry about that. I was thinking and wasn't paying attention." Naruto went to help the person and was surprised to see Suki with an annoyed look in her crimson eyes.

"Baka-chibi hurry up your nearly late and I made sure you got something extra juicy today just for you." Naruto could help but shiver as he helped her up he knew what she found fun would give Anko nightmares… or make her wet.

He started picking up the medical files to help her and to try and sneak a peek at the file. When he saw the information and the name he was surprised that it was happening so soon.

"Rock-lee's surgery's been scheduled all ready? There was a rumor around the hospital that he would never be a ninja again." once Suki had all the files they both made their way to the hospital.

"It was that sectary gossiping again wasn't it? If that little bitch keeps going on about the patients personals were going to lose are credentials anyway the surgery before was a fifty/fifty toss up but with Tsunade sama here its fifty two percent that he could resume his ninja career." As they were entering the were entering the hospital Naruto caught the sight of love harts in her eyes and let out a tired sigh until blood started to pour from her nose. Normally when a pervert was in his presence he would normal try a shame them but against Suki who had no shame it was hopeless.

Making his way to her office he was stopped and turned around to see the demonic crimson eyed look in Suki's eyes nearly made him piss his pants.

"were are you going chibi?" she smiled and Naruto couldn't help but be a little disgusted that she didn't even bother to wipe away the evidence of her perverseness.

"To meet with the others, you're giving us a new schedule" Naruto cursed himself at getting nervous in front of someone who likes fear.

"No that's for the newbie's you've been doing it for two months I'm taking you to my favorite place to have a laugh Kukuku." Naruto knew trying to run away would be hopeless. No really he knew it was hopeless especially when she uses chakra scalpels on your legs.

"You're taking me to the sexual health Clinique? Suki I know you like to laugh at others misfortune but I don't find old people with STDs funny." During the mentioning of the Clinique her eyes glazed over and her face took on a blush before shaking her head clear and grinning.

"O.k. i'm taking you to my second favorite place… the basement Kukuku." Naruto could have sworn that the face of an oni had super imposed its self on Suki's face but a second later it was gone.

"But I've never been to the basement, what's in there?" without even waiting for an answer he was dragged down two flits of stairs and taking into a room with small silver doors in the room beside one was a small operating table and a table full of surgical instruments.

"Now then," said Suki, opening the silver door closest to the operating table. She stood in his line of sight as she dragged whatever it was onto the table, and Suki moved out of the way and turned on the light it took a second for his eyes to adjust but what he saw made his skin a pale chalk white, out of the corner of his eyes Naruto could see Suki grinning.

A corpse.

Naruto looked at the body in front of him. At first he thought it was something else, maybe an elaborate dummy, but the more he looked at it the more certain he was that he's looking at a dead body. He felt sick.

"Shall we dig in then?" said Suki, clearly amused by Naruto's reaction.

"Suki!" protested Naruto. "You can't seriously-"

"As a medic-nin, you will see plenty of dead bodies," said Suki practically purring. "You may even be asked to perform autopsies on them. And in any case, I'm of the kind of girl that believes that you don't know human anatomy until you've cut one open and dug around in their innards. It's a mystery to me, really - you wouldn't call yourself an interrogation specialist if all you've done is read about torture in theory scrolls, but so many people think they can be medic-nins without getting their hands dirty. Now on to the cutting…" during her speech she pouted like a denied fangirl but at that last sentence she gave Naruto a grin.

Unable to help himself, Naruto ran into the nearby bathroom and emptied his stomach.

***Break***

"How was your lesson with Suki yuuhi," asked Tsunade, her voice laced with amusement.

"Fine," said Naruto, suppressing the urge to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off Tsunade's face. He would fail, and Tsunade would be even more amused. Besides, Tsunade was going to teach him something worthwhile, so she gets a little leeway when it comes to things like this. "Hey, can you teach me sealing? I heard sealing is really useful, and I've been thinking about the implication of seals in medic-"

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Tsunade, handing him two scrolls. Looking over one, Naruto could tell it was some dry technical texts on sealing. Just reading the titles made Naruto feel a little sleepy.

"Tsunade…" asked Naruto in annoyance.

"Why don't you teach me seals? I know you know how to use them look at the one on your forehead." However Tsunade scowled at this, when the counsel told the world the secret about her super strength thinking nobody but a leaf ninja could learn it she was pissed sure nobody had mastered it but she was pretty sure that someday a ninja from a different village would.

"Who told you about the seal?" Tsunade tried to keep the anger out of her voice but she knew she was failing.

"Sakura has been telling anyone that will listen that she knows your secrets." Naruto could help but find the situation funny not even twenty four hours yet and he was getting the girl in trouble again although this was one hundred percent true. He took the bulging of her eyes as a cue to continue.

"She said that Jaraiya is going to perform the seal on her that not only was it the reason you looked young when you're really a hag and it also increases... bust size." Naruto watched as Tsunade tried to take in deep breaths. She walked over to her desk and retrieved another scroll.

"This is for your chakra control, its Wednesday so you have four days to master it if you don't manage to master it then I'll let you continue as a medic Nin but not my apprentice." Tsunade watched the look of confusion on his face.

"While you have jonin level control for the average ninja for a medic you're a chunin level. To truly master my techniques you must have perfect control." With that she stormed out of the tower muttering something about lobotomies and castration.

**A.N. i'm thinking of starting missions soon and i'm going to let you vote on which you would like to see first.**

**The mission to snow **

**The mission to the hidden star**

**If you have any other ideas add in the review and I'll add it to the vote.**

**Please review so I can add more.**


	4. snows a B

_A.N: this chapter goes out to itachilover4life_, _azure-flame-sky and Reyshino. Each one of these people helped me in some way put up this chapter._

_This chapter gives you a more in depth look at the relationship between Neji and Naruto._

_Last week:_

"_Who told you about the seal?" Tsunade tried to keep the anger out of her voice but she knew she was failing._

"_Sakura has been telling anyone that will listen that she knows your secrets." Naruto could help but find the situation funny not even twenty four hours yet and he was getting the girl in trouble again although this was one hundred percent true. He took the bulging of her eyes as a cue to continue._

"_She said that Jaraiya is going to perform the seal on her that not only was it the reason you looked young when you're really a hag and it also increases... bust size." Naruto watched as Tsunade tried to take in deep breaths. She walked over to her desk and retrieved another scroll._

"_This is for your chakra control, its Wednesday so you have four days to master it if you don't manage to master it then I'll let you continue as a medic Nin but not my apprentice." Tsunade watched the look of confusion on his face. _

"_While you have jonin level control for the average ninja for a medic you're a chunin level. To truly master my techniques you must have perfect control." With that she stormed out of the tower muttering something about lobotomies and castration._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3 – Snows a b**ch

After a week of slaving in the hospital, changing bed pans, learning chakra control exercises and seal arrays Naruto was close to breaking while Tsunade-shishou seemed to amuse herself with banshee hunting though he still found it unfair that even with all the near death experiences that Sakura somehow managed to improve.

After four days of intensive chakra techniques and second degree chakra burns it's fair to say that Naruto had the techniques down and although he had far to go to gain perfect control but it was still on par with a skilled genjutsu user.

The thought was interrupted by a large crash and the sound of braking glass looking up from the sealing scroll he saw Sakura sprawled across the floor and what looked like pieces of a sake bottle.

"Gaki its time to show me what you've learned" Tsunade staggered into the waiting area of the hokage tower a slight blush on her face which must have been from chasing Sakura around.

"Tsunade-shishou i believe that the test takes place tomorrow. You gave me two weeks its only been nine days." Naruto said in a small voice sure it wasn't the first time a teacher had shortened the due date on him but this was for a different reason other than the fox this in its self was a test. Without another word Naruto turned around and walked to the nearest training filed knowing that his soon to be master would follow.

"Demonstrate the first technique gaki." The first technique wile it sounded easy it actually was one of the harder control techniques, leaf spinning prepared you for tree walking, tree walking prepared you for water walking and water walking prepared you for air gliding.

In theory it was easy as water walking but was more chakra draining, but a person's natural desire is to touch the ground to fight against one's self was part of being a ninja to be in control of yourself at all times is the price you pay to become a weapon of your village.

"Naruto if you have mastered the technique then you will become my apprentice, if not you become the average medic nin ." as she said this her voice was totally devoid of emotion.

I focused the chakra into my feet remembering the Hyuuga chakra control exercises i'd been taught, while in theory it was as easy as water walking in reality it was like burn porn in front of Kakashi. Air hovering was one of the hardest exercises to master from the psychological viewpoint the body had a natural need to be connected to the earth to be safe.

When you tree walk you use chakra to stick to the tree, when you water walk you have to constantly adapt your chakra flow to stand on water but air hovering was a hole other game. Compacting the atoms in the air was used in many Katon jutsu but raw chakra control was rare to come by.

I concentrated on the Tenketsu in my feet and slowly let out a small amount of chakra and slowly increased it until i was slightly unstable, this was the hardest part of the exercise the compacting of the chakra and air atoms.

"Well kid you did well as can be expected. To be totally honest i didn't expect you to be able to perform even one of those techniques. Haha" Tsunade said nervously taking a step back to try and distance herself from the blond tap of KI.

"Why did you make me try and learn something that you thought was impossible to learn? I worried that my medical career was over before it had even begun I haven't seen hide or hair of Neji and—"he was cut off from his shouting by the calm voice of his sensei.

"And you increased your level of control to something most genjutsu specialists never use. The whole point of this was for me to see how far you willing to push to become the greatest, when i first met Sakura i thought she would have made a great medic-nin but i soon saw what she really is a child with a shrivelled heart and an even smaller brain." Her words had silenced him from his tantrum and she throw a small scroll at him.

"it's a basic sealing scrip, it may take longer but in the long run it's the best way to learn." With that she turned and walked off muttering about bratty students and bottles of sake.

* * *

After nine days of not seeing Neji Naruto was anxious to see the moody smirk that he was starting to fall in love with. After running to the Hyuuga district not being deterred by the scowling villagers ran straight to the main gate of the Hyuuga compound.

"Well it looks like the little demon didn't get the message the first time." Naruto kept his head down as he neared the gate even though he wasn't near enough to see it, he knew the Byakugan took care of that problem.

"Guard-san how pleasant to see you again." Naruto put on his most disarming smile and saw the guards hesitate before they saw his eyes. During his training (or lack of) with Kakashi one thing the pervert did manage to inform him of was that he could not hide the feelings in his eyes and right then they saw the bubbling hatred.

"demon we don't know what kind of magic you put on that trash ninja Hinata but it won't work on the true a heir of the Hyuuga clan." The one who spoke had the classic dark hair and milky skin that made the clan so striking but something was off about him that made him different then the other guard. He was about to continue to talk when a cold voice interrupted.

"Naruto-san it seems that every time i see you i have to rescue you, though you do make a pleasant damsel in distress." With a slight chuckle Hanabi walked past the guards dragging the startled blond in to the compound.

"well i haven't seen you in a while. May i ask why your here?" Naruto spun on the spot with a huge smile on his face ready to see the boy he had been pining for four days.

"i think i should leave and give you and Neji-nisan some space." Hanabi said before quickly making her way to the courtyard.

Naruto walked to Neji and looked up into his face although Neji wasn't the most animated of people he would at least greet him properly.

"Neji what's wrong? Are you feeling o.k. we could go book an appointment at the hospital?" throughout Narutos quick fire question Neji's face didn't change once it was like looking into the eyes of the old Neji.

"Naruto i'm so glad that you chose to spend your time with one of such low birth, being in your presence is like being a member of the main branch." Naruto took a step back as Neji's words finally registered.

"Neji if i did something to offend you then i'm sorry but i have no idea what it could be." Neji's resolve almost broke at the sound of Narutos voice he sounded so broken and Neji couldn't help but hate himself at causing the little blond pain.

"it's been nine days Naruto. You didn't call didn't visit you didn't even send anyone to let me know that i wouldn't see you. You just vanished." Neji had to stop himself from shouting and took a few calming breaths.

"i'm sorry i just got so caught up in training so i could get this position and i thought you would understand and now that its certain we can celebrate." Naruto was desperate to salvage what he could of the day and this was not how he pictured spending it.

"Well you're going to have to wait awhile." Neji's voice betrayed nothing as he waited for Narutos reaction.

"For how long?" After such a good day Naruto couldn't help but laugh at kami's get back at him for achieving anything, though it came out as a sob.

"My team has been deployed for a bodyguard mission of a diplomat. It may take a month to return." Naruto didn't need any more reason he turned and ran out of the compound and carried on running.

* * *

After twenty minutes of Naruto finally slowed to a walk and started to look at his surroundings when he heard the sudden screech of a banshee finding an outlet for his anger he decided o take a leaf out of his sensei's book and drink and fight until the reason you were hurt fades into nothing?

As she approached he saw the pink haired whore shouting at a woman in a long coat and sunglasses.

"Hey banshee bitch ever considered having your hair line brought forward then i wouldn't have to get blinded AND struck death every time you're around." It was cruel but he couldn't help but feel a small bit of satisfaction at the slight sign of insecurity.

"Naruto no baka did that old biddy final see that i was the more appropriate apprentice?" the truth was instead of feeling calmer he felt as if he had tapped into a endless pit of anger.

"no she wanted me to inform you that people are so sick of seeing you surfboard chest that the kind people of Konoha have decided to pay for a surgery for you. beat it" He finished with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"I will not leave until this whore teaches me how to seduce Sasuke." Sakura placed her hand on her hips trying to look more imposing when Naruto suddenly recognise the change in her body. Were as there had been a slight curve to her body before there was now none wit was almost as though—

"Sakura Jaraiya has been training you as if you were a boy. That's probably why your body has lost its womanly parts." With a screech she ran at him and he though she was about to attack when the white haired pervert came to collect her for their special time.

"I've never felt so glad to see that white haired pervert in my life." Naruto muttered as he walked away ready to find some alcohol to consume the anger. Or cover it.

"Hey kid, why did you get involved? I can take care of myself." The women continued to talk as he walked to the nearest bar and ordered a bottle of sake.

"Do you know who i am?" Naruto didn't need to turn around to see it was the women Sakura was harassing.

"You play Princess Fūn if i remember correctly my boyf- my friend loves the princess Fūn films." He couldn't help but wonder if Neji even considered him as his boyfriend.

"I'm not going to give you my autograph so you can give it to your **friend**." She sneered her eyes boring into his.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Naruto said casually throwing the actress of her mental tirade of superiority.

"So tell me how you met this friend of yours something tells me he's the reason your here drinking alone. Tell me how you met him, it always makes the endings seem that much worse" the last part was muttered but Naruto acted as if he hadn't heard a thing.

"When i first saw him i hated him. He had this kind of aura of arrogance and superiority that left no doubt in your mind that you were inferior." He gave a chuckle and drank some sake before sliding the bottle to the actress.

"We had to face each other to progress in rank, in all honesty i should have lost but i think i surprised him by not giving up. So many people in his life had given up and even he believed in nothing but fate." Naruto couldn't help but frown at the memory as a slight warm feeling overcame him.

"but then i saw it he just lay there defeated with the most beautiful smile on his face and i knew then that i would do anything just to see that smile, not a smirk or some feeble attempt." The actress watched entranced by the story as were many of the bar patrons.

"i asked him later what caused the smile **ha** he said it was freedom. It was the smile of a man who had been in chains his whole life and had been freed to do as he pleases." Naruto stayed silent for a while pondering if there was anyway to fix the relationship when he looked up and saw a certain silver haired sensei.

"Kakashi sensei what are you doing here?"

* * *

A.N: ANOTHER VOTE SHOULD Naruto HAVE A BLOODLIMITE

Options are:

1. Dead Bone Pulse

2. Crystal

3. Real Genjutsu like Kurenai's student

4. Elemental chakra

5. New dojutsu

6. Origami jutsu (konan)

7. None

8. Suggest something else


	5. ACTION! In The Land Of Snow!

A.N: super sorry for not updating sooner but i'm applying for uni in the uk and I've been concentrating on getting my ucass points up J poll on my profile BLOODLIMITE Options are:

1. Dead Bone Pulse

2. Crystal

3. Real Genjutsu like Kurenai's student

4. Elemental chakra

5. New dojutsu

6. Origami jutsu (konan)

7. None

8. Suggest something else

and remember to **vote **and **review** so i know weather or nut to carry on writing

chapter five: ACTION! in the land of snow!

**Past **

_The actress watched entranced by the story as were many of the bar patrons._

"_i asked him later what caused the smile **haha** he said it was freedom. It was the smile of a man who had been in chains his whole life and had been freed to do as he pleases." Naruto stayed silent for a while pondering if there was anyway to fix the relationship when he looked up and saw a certain silver haired sensei._

"_Kakashi sensei what are you doing here?"_

**Present **

As soon as the words left his mouth the actress ran to the door only to have sleeping gas sprayed in her face.

Naruto watch as Kakashi threw the actress over his shoulder with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"you do know its illegal to kidnap women when they clearly don't want you too, right?" Naruto couldn't help but blurt out as he watch Kakashi walk out of the bar with her draped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Naruto we got a mission report to the Hokage's office within the next ten minutes." Naruto knew that Kakashi didn't care for him but he never expected him to be down right hostile.

Naruto made sure to keep his face black as he headed towards the Hokage's office with Kakashi thinking about his sensei's attitude since they met. Ignoring the stares he walked up the stairs.

"Coming in!" He made himself known as he opened the door to his sensei's office.

"Learn to knock already!" Tsunade yelled at him. "I can be in a middle of an important meeting, which you interrupted and possibly ruined!"

Office was empty besides them. "Did I?"

"Well… no. But that doesn't mean it won't be next time." Tsunade shook her head. "So, what brings you here?"

"Firstly, I'm you sent for me. Secondly, i'm confused."

Door was knocked. "Tsunade-sama. I'm here with the rest of team seven as you requested." Shizune stepped in followed by a group of nins. First of them was to his greatest displease Kakashi followed by his student Haruno Sakura and then the brooding wonder that was Uchiha Sasuke. "Naruto-kun, still keeping good time i'm glad to see"

For a past week Naruto had spent at the hospital avoiding all possible contact with his team mates and doing what he did best, train until he passed out. Naruto knew that during Kakashi had been training Sasuke and Jaraiya Sakura but that small dream of never having to work with them again died.

There was a moment of silence. Tsunade was currently searching for a file through her pile of papers. "Shizune, where did you put that file I talked you about earlier?"

"It's in a pile next to you." She answered patiently from the door. "twenty first sheet from the bottom."

"Tsunade- sensei?" Naruto interrupted them. "What am I doing here?"

Tsunade shook her head. "here is your case." She handed him a file. "Yukie Fujikaze

is in the town currently and I want you to do a check up as team seven will be escorting he to the land of snow. And don't let he persuade you to help her escape or promise her anything." She added with narrowed eyes. "I don't need you in her grasp, Especially when it's for someone like her."

Naruto browsed through the filed and his eye brow was raised by the name on the paper. "She is here? I thought it was a very convincing look a like, why she in town?"

"Her manager requested for a mission." Tsunade answered leaning back. "They stay in the dancing leaf Hotel. You will be leaving out tonight for as soon as you can, you will be making your way by boat. You will be meeting at the entrance gates within the next ten minutes and Naruto take this scroll I want you to know it by the time you get back"

Naruto left without another word to his team leaving the building and walking down the road as fast as possible while trying to get a read through of the scroll. The technique was called the mystic palm technique and was the used for the bases for nearly every medical jutsu, if he learned it fast he could probably be of more use in this mission. Entering his apartment he took out one of his scrolls that had containment seals applied and laid it on the floor running into his room he took out the only clothes he had fit for winter.

The coat was mid thigh length and a very dark grey with a collar that covered the lover half of his face, his boots where fur lined except the bottoms so he could channel chakra with out difficulty he placed them on the seal and entered the kitchen taking out the dried meets he had along with fifteen bottles of water placing them with his other belongings he sealed the scroll and left the apartment and headed to the meeting site.

"dobe where's your stuff? Or are you too stupid to pack any?" was the only greeting he received from team seven and the oh so caring sensei.

"team seven move out as Asama-san wishes to make port before eight am." with so much as a look cased his way Naruto moved out with the rest of the crew and Yukie Fujikaze draped over a horse.

"N-Naruto…" Yukie woke up in a bed. "Where am I?"

"your in the cabin room of a boat heading to your next filming location." He answered in a quite as to not worsen her migraine. She sat up and was greeted with a killing headache. Then she saw a man with silver hair standing behind Naruto with a polite smile. "How are you feeling?" he whispered

"Who are you?" she said over his shoulder to Kakashi

"My name is Kakashi. Nice to meet you." He answered. "I'm assigned to guard you."

"By who?"

"Your manager, Asame-san." He answered simply.

"Thanks but… I don't need any protection… how did I get here? I remember going to a bar and…" She saw a flash of her kidnappers silver hair . She looked around.

"You were drinking in a bar before you were knocked out." Kakashi answered. "What are you looking for?"

"Leave? Knocked out? Bar? What's going on here?"

She started running around the cabin room. "Where are my clothes?" running out only to see that they were already on the sea.

"nooooo!" Naruto couldn't help but wince at the sound of mass destruction.

After five hours of complaining and wrestling the poor girl into set the film crew were finally ready for the scene to begin.

"AND… ACTION!" A voice yelled out while Naruto yawned loudly as he realised the he hadn't slept in thirty eight hours. He really couldn't believe it had only been a full day since they had left from Konoha with a boat, filming crew, his so called team and a kidnapped, pissed off actress.

Now they were filming on in the middle of sea whist heading toward the darkening sky and a small looking rock in the distance. After forty minutes of the actress stopping and starting Naruto could see that the small rock at the tip of a massive ice burg.

He was shoved from his thoughts when he felt a rapidly changing chakra signature close by. Others were already moving. Some guy was standing on top of an icy mountain. Naruto turned to talk to Kakashi only to find them in perfect formation and him floundering. Team seven was on the move and once again he was the odd man out.

Acting as fast as possible Naruto stood in front of the actress and henged into her turning to the crew he spoke fast and serious which seemed odd in the actresses high tone.

"hide the actress behind you and make sure she's not seen and address me by her name."

"Sasuke, Sakura! Defend Yukie! Get people back to the ship! Now!" Kakashi ordered rising his fists to taijutsu stance.

The genin followed their orders and jumped to a triangle formation to defend the filming crew and the fear stricken actress hiding in there midst's. "Everybody run!" Kakashi yelled making everybody move. Quickly the filming crew grabbed their things and rushed to the ship, leaving a paralyzed Yukie and Naruto in disguise watching the fight that erupted in front of them. Naruto took the Yukie's hand and ran for the cabin and placing the hysterical girl under the bed.

"don't come out until I come back to you in my true form. The enemy hasn't seen me so you should be safe and no matter what don't move or make any noise."

Quickly making his way over to the corner Naruto sat down and brought his knees to his face and started sobbing as he heard foot steps coming closer to the door only for the door to be kicked open.

"come on princess this will be quick and your uncle will continue to lead us and we will enter a golden age with the treasure you keep." came the cold feminine voice of a women with pale pink hair and strange amour and a headband with three dots as its symbol. As she came closer Naruto gathered chakra to his hand and concentrated it as much as possible and just as she realised that he was wearing a henge Naruto struck her solar plexus and watch surprised as she was flung against the wall only for it to crack and give way.

Naruto watched as the women was lifted by who he assumed was her team mate and rushed off into the frozen waste land. Releasing the henge Naruto went to the bed only to find a princess in a catatonic state under it.

"ahh Yukie have a lot of explaining to do." he murmured as he checked her vitals and lifted her like a child in his arms.

**A.N: **_as it stands the voting for the blood limit is as such:_

Crystal Release: 26

Control of Blood: 20

Dead Bone Pulse: 16

True Genjutsu : 12

No Bloodline : 3

New Dojutsu: 15

Origami jutsu: 11

Elemental chakra: 5

**p.s: **_please remember to go onto my profile to vote other wise your vote may not be counted and anyone who wants to beta this please pm me._

_As for my other stories i'm still working on them but there not getting that many reviews so i'm not sure if there well received, I will be updating chain bound soon and I have another Naruto story called: Birth Of The Jade Emperor so you can look forward to them in the next couple of days (yay) and _**please**_ remember to _**vote and review so i know to continue! **


End file.
